All's fair in Love and Pokemon
by Cornelia-lover
Summary: After getting engaged to Drew, May is kidnapped at Ash and Misty's wedding. Will Drew save her? Pairings DrewxMayxBrendan and MistyxAsh.
1. The date

Hey thanks for reading my new story. If you read my other one you would of known I was going to write this.

Summary: May has been dating Drew for a while now so she gets Misty and Ash hooked up. At their wedding May meets Brendan, a coordinator from Lilycove. After meeting him Drew doesn't seem to like him. But at the wedding, May disappears. Can Drew and May's friends help find out where she is? DrewxMayxBrendan and a little AshxMisty

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Pokemon!

Ages

May/Misty- 20

Ash/Drew-21

Brendan-22

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Date

"Misty, you look gorgeous!" said May.

"You really think so?" asked Misty.

" I know so!"

May had been dating for at least 6 months. She felt that if she could feel like this, so could Misty. The girls were hanging out at Misty's apartment. May got Ash to ask her out to dinner.

"Try these shoes! They go with that dress." May said.

"You know what?! I'm going to go pick something out! This is getting crazy" said Misty.

She went into her room and scanned her closet looking for something nice to wear. Five minutes later she came out dressed in a long, red dress with a pair of red heels. She put on a diamond necklace with matching earrings and a ring. May was stunned.

"Misty, you look great" May said with amazement.

"And you thought the other dress was nice!" said Misty.

"Ash is going to love it! You better get going!" May said pushing Misty out the door.

"Wait, don't you have a date tonight?" asked Misty.

" I would of but I have to go home for my dad's birthday. I told Drew yesterday." said May.

"Oh ok. Have a good time."

" You too."

May then started toward her home while Misty got into a taxi and drove down to the city. May than heard her phone. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"May. It's mom. I got to tell you something" answered the other line.

"Mom! Can't you tell me when I get home?" May pleaded.

"It's about your dad's birthday. He is very busy today so we decided to go out for dinner on Friday."

May answered with a quick ok and hung up. She then called Drew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Misty had just reached the restaurant. Ash was not there yet so she waited for him.

The she could of swore to see May step out of a van.

"May, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"My mom called me and said, for my dad's birthday, we are going out on Friday. I then called Drew and told him I could go out tonight. Is Ash here yet?" May explained.

"Not yet. This is great. If I mess up on my date you can help." Misty said. "Lets go inside."

After taking their seats, Ash and Drew arrived. May helped Misty with everything that went wrong.

Afterwards, May and Misty went outside.

"How was it?!" May asked.

"JUST GREAT!" Misty said. "Thanks May, for helping me with the dinner. This was the best night of my life! Got to go. Ash is taking me to the park to see the fireworks."

May said "I saw them last year on my first date with Drew. It is so nice. Good luck." And with that May and Misty went toward opposite directions. Misty shared the rest of her night with Ash while May went home to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story gets even better next time.

R&R. No flames.


	2. The new boy

-1Thanx to everyone who read the first chapter. I got no reviews so I feel bad. Next chapter I will put up the first 4 reviews. I am also going to put up a new chapter for Know Your Stars. This chapter is going to be longer.

Disclaimer- Why can't I own Pokemon? Why?!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Misty was walking along the street when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Misty, it's May. I heard from Ash you are going on another date tonight." answered the other line.

"Yeah. I can't wait." said Misty. "Do you and Drew want to come?"

"I can't." said May. " I am going out with my family for my dad's birthday. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well, can you help me get Ash a present? It is almost Christmas." asked Misty.

"Sure!"

"See you later then. Bye"

"Bye."

Misty hung up and started walking home. She couldn't wait to go shopping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at the Lilycove mall:

"So, what do you think I should get him?" asked Misty.

"I know!" said May. "A new hat!"

"Funny May!" laughed Misty. "How about a new Pokemon?

"What kind?" asked May.

"Something he would like." said Misty.

"I know where to get pokemon. Follow me!" May said taking Misty's hand and started running to the shops.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At last, they came to a store with little pokemon looking out the window.

"This is the place." said May.

"It looks great!" said Misty said. "How did you know about this place?"

"Unlike your gym," May started. "My dad's gym is busy almost everyday. My dad can't go catch these pokemon so we order them from here. I sometimes drop by to see the pokemon but I never get any."

"How come you never buy any pokemon here?" asked Misty. "Don't you like them?"

"I love them. I actually want a Growlithe really bad" said May.

"Why don't you buy one?" asked Misty.

"I'm hoping Drew will get me one for Christmas." said May.

"That would be so nice of him. But, for now, let's look for something for Ash." said Misty.

"_I know. Let's see. What would Ash like?" _thought May.

Misty, then just got an idea.

"I know what to get him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misty, he will love that." said May excitingly.

"I know. I can't wait for tonight." said Misty.

"I got to go. My parents want me to be home at 6."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye"

And with that said, May started walking down the street. She was almost at her house when she noticed she had dropped Eevee's poke ball. She started looking but couldn't find it.

"Eevee! Where are you?"

Then she heard someone behind her.

"Excuse me. Is this yours?" said the person. May turned around to see a man about 1 or 2 years older than her.

"Oh it is. Thank you." said May. "I'm May."

"I'm Brendan" the boy said. "Say, you wouldn't be going to Petalberg, now would you?"

"I actually am." she said. "Why? Are you?

"I am." said Brendan.

"What for?" asked May. "Do you live there?"

"Actually," Brendan started, "I'm going there to get my next badge from Norman.

"Well, good luck. My dad is very good." said May.

"You're Norman's daughter?!" said Brendan astonished.

"Yeah. Everyone is like that when they realize." she said.

The two talked and talked until they finally reached May's home.

"Good luck Brendan!" May said as she left him to her parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

May had decided to watch Brendan and her dad's battle.

"Go, Houndour, fire spin!" The dog-like looking pokemon shot a rapid circle of fire from its mouth. The opposing pokemon fainted.

"Slakoth is unable to battle. Houndour wins. The match goes to Brendan." said the referee.

"Good job, Brendan." said May.

"Thanks." he said.

"May, Drew is on the phone." called May's mom.

"Oh, coming," she said. Then May started walking toward her room.

"_Who is Drew?" _thought Brendan

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A while later, May returned from her room.

"Hey Brendan. I didn't know you were still here." she said.

"Uh, May, can I ask you something?" asked Brendan.

"Sure! What is it?" said May.

"Who was that boy you were talking on the phone to before?" he asked.

"Oh! That was Drew, my boyfriend." May answered. "We have known each other since we were kids. He is coming over. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure." said Brendan in a drone voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

May had gotten ready for her dinner with her family. She had invited Drew and Brendan. Brendan said he was too busy that evening but he had enough time to meet Drew.

Drew arrived at 5:54, 36 minutes until dinner.

"Hey Drew." said May when she opened the door. "Thanks for coming. Oh yeah. I got your letter this morning."

"That's good." he replied.

"Come on in. I have someone for you to meet." May said. "Drew, this is Brendan. Brendan, Drew.

"Nice to meet you." said Drew.

"Same." replied Brendan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having a snack, everyone left for dinner. Brendan left to go to check in to a hotel for a few days. He knew one thing. May having a boyfriend wasn't a good sign.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. The second chapter is finished! I'm going to go into a bigger crush with Brendan on May. And the letter May got, you will see what that was about.

Read and review. No flames plz.


	3. The wedding

-1Ok. Sorry about the wait. I want this chapter to be great. Please no flames.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer- Pokemon is owned by the people who made it………… not by poor me. I might make up my own characters soon though.

And here's a word from our sponsor.

Hi(V)Hi  
(00)

This is Bob. He's an evil bunny who needs help taking over the world. He has the brains, but needs supporters. Help Bob take over the world by copying him, and posting him on your profile.

On to the story

----------------------------------------------------------------

After meeting Brendan, May had gone to her dinner. The next day she didn't see him. May didn't get to see him for awhile. She would talk with him on the phone and email him, but that was mostly it. A year passed and in this time Ash and Misty were going to get married on Christmas. May was getting married, too, but not until that summer. In December, May helped Misty with all of her preparations for the wedding. Then she helped getting her dress, which brings us to our story.

----------------------------------------------------------------

May and Misty had looked at every wedding dress store in the mall. They were so tired and couldn't find any good ones.

"Where are all of the nice dresses?" Misty screamed.

"The one in that last shop was nice," said May.

"It cost $3,000 in cash!!" said Misty.

"Yeah, but where will we find one for you?" asked May.

"Wait! There is a new bridal shop near my parents house." said Misty. "Let's try there!" The girls hopped onto their feet and ran to catch the next. Awhile later they stood in front of a tiny Bridal shop. The girls went in and started looking at all the dresses. An hour later they came out with a beautiful dress.

"That is a great dress, Misty!" said May. "You will have to help me find one for me in a few months."

The girls giggled and talked as they neared Misty's home. Misty knew her wedding was going to be great.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Finally, at the wedding)

"You may now kiss the bride!" said the priest. With that, Misty and Ash kissed and everyone cheered. The new couple walked down the aisle with smiles on everyone's faces.

Later on at the Hotel, everyone was sitting at their table. May (who was obviously the maid of honor) sat next to Misty at the head table. Drew sat at another table in the crowd. Soon enough dinner came. After dinner everyone was moved into another room with a dance floor, bat, a few tables, and a Dj.

"This place is great!" said May.

"I know," said Misty. "And it was so hard to find somewhere, too."

May left Misty to see Drew when she bumped into someone near the door. She had knocked over a boy about her age.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." said May. "Do you need help getting up?"

"I'm ok." the boy said.

"Brendan, is that you?!" May asked. "It's May."

"Great to see you May!" said Brendan.

The two stood up and made their way down to the tables.

"How have you been, May?" he asked. "It has been awhile now."

"You haven't changed at all, though." she replied. "What are you even doing here?"

"I met Ash a few months ago and battled him," Brendan said. He was pretty good."

"Same old Ash," said May. "I have known him just as long as I have known Drew and he still hasn't changed."

"By the way, how is Drew?" asked Brendan.

"He is just as good as before," answered May. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you to still dating?" asked Brendan.

"Well, would engaged still be dating?" asked May.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" explained Brendan. His heart felt weak and brittle.

"Yea." said May. "This summer."

"That's great!" said Brendan. "Where is Drew anyway?"

"I don't know. Probably with Ash." answered May.

"If I see him, I'll tell you." Brendan said.

The two walked away and met with there friends. May went to see Misty.

"Hey Misty!" said May.

"May! Where were you?" asked Misty.

"Oh. I met up with a friend and….." She was cut off by Misty.

"What is it?" asked May.

"Do you want to catch the bouquet?" asked Misty.

"I am getting married already. Let someone else get it." said May.

"Fine." said Misty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night went on full of happiness and Dancing. Everyone was having a great time, even Brendan. Even after he heard May's news, he still had fun. Brendan had been crushing on May since the day he met her. He was surprised she had a boyfriend and astonished to find her at a friend's wedding engaged. He still was happy for her, but a little mad inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was going great until later that night.

"Hey Misty." said May. "I heading off to bed. I have some stuff to do tomorrow. Could you tell Drew when he gets back from the bathroom?"

"Sure May." said Misty. "See you tomorrow."

May then started up the stairs to her hotel room. Awhile later Drew got back from the bathroom.

"Hey Misty," said Drew. "Have you seen May?"

"Yea." she answered. "She told me to tell you she went to bed."

"What do you mean?" he said. "I was just up there. I needed to get something. She was not there."

"Then where is she?" asked Misty.

Suddenly, a figure stood up on stage with a bag in his hands. He fiercely said "In the next few days you will give me the cup or I will show her no remorse." Then he jumped off of stage and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Ash said walking toward the table where Misty and Drew sat.

"I don't know, but I think that bag moved." said Misty.

"Was May in there?" asked Drew.

"I don't know but I think so." said Misty.

"Hey, what is that?" asked Ash looking at a piece of paper.

"A note?" said Drew.

The three read it. It said:

_The Grand Festival will be held in a few days. I do not have the ribbons for this but if you don't win and deliver the cup to me, I will show no mercy. I also have another condition for my cousin would want. I will tell you it after the Grand Festival._

The letter was not signed but addressed to Drew.

"I don't know what he wants the cup for, but I think I know who sent it." said Drew.

"Who?" asked Misty and Ash.

"BRENDAN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks chapter 3. I hope you have been waiting for it.

R&R

No flames for whole Story! Ok?


	4. The kidnapping

-1Sorry about the late update. I really hope you like this chapter. It was a while since I updated. I was busy. But here I am again.

Disclaimer: Pokemon would be funnier if **I** owned it. Why can't I?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on "All fair in Love and Pokemon"

_The three read it. It said:_

_The Grand Festival will be held in a few days. I do not have the ribbons for this but if you don't win and deliver the cup to me, I will show no mercy. I also have another condition for my cousin would want. I will tell you it after the Grand Festival._

_The letter was not signed but addressed to Drew._

"_I don't know what he wants the cup for, but I think I know who sent it." said Drew._

"_Who?" asked Misty and Ash._

"_BRENDAN!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

At the Wedding:

"Why would Brendan do that?" asked Misty.

"May told me about the first time they met." said Drew. "That same day was May's dinner with her parents. I was invited so when I got there, I saw him. May told me she got my letter and introduced me to him. He seemed nice. I actually thought of him as a nice guy. When we were leaving, I heard him muttering something but I couldn't hear it."

"May told me she never actually saw him until today." said Misty.

"I saw him too," said Drew. " And I actually heard him this time. He was talking to May. She told him everything. He was heartbroken when he heard we were engaged."

"Let's not jump to conclusions!" said Ash. "For now we need to find May, and I think I have an idea. But first, is Brock here, Misty?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, in the back of a van

May had freed herself of her bag, but was still stuck in the back of the van. She sat in the corner, quietly, with a blank expression on her face. Her dress was torn to pieces with her hair dirty and one of her shoes broken. She had remembered it all since the beginning.

_Flashback_

_That same night, 3 hours earlier_

_May was walking up the stairs when she heard a voice. It was soft and sounded kind. She looked behind her and saw an old lady looking for something in her handbag. May turned back foreword and then heard the lady shriek with horror. She turned around to find the same lady being mugged by a somewhat 19 year old looking boy. May rushed down the stairs to go help the lady._

"_Hey," said May tugging the bag away from him. "Stop that." The man wouldn't stop. He just kept on tugging. _

"_Skitty!" called May. "Use Blizzard." A tiny, pink, cat-like Pokemon jumped out of its poke ball and started to whirl up a blizzard. The blizzard hit the mugger and threw him to the ground. He got up and ran away. May help the old lady to her feet. _

"_Thank you, Miss." said the old lady. "You seem like a nice girl. Are you here with the wedding?"_

"_I am." said May. "I was just going to bed." The lady then saw the ring on May's hand. _

"_I see you will have a wedding of your own soon." said the lady with a grin on her face._

"_Yes," said May. "This summer."_

"_Who is the groom?" asked the lady. _

"_His name is Drew." She said. "I have known him since I was ten. He used to be my contest rival."_

"_Good luck." said the old lady as she walking down the hall. May started walking up the stairs again but heard another sound. She looked behind her and saw the mugger. She was about to yell but he put a bag over her and trapped her in it. She struggled to break free, but could not. She was carried into the party room and heard a voice. The mugger was threatening someone to give him the ribbon cup. She heard something about herself so she knew he was threatening Drew. She thought to herself for hope that Drew would save her. She was later thrown into a van and left there. When the van left the hotel, May struggled to get out of the bag. She ruined her dress and ruined her day. _

Back to the Present

May stood up and saw her bag. She just looked at it, thinking of her soon-to-be husband, her friends, and most of all her Pokemon. Then she got an idea.

"Blaziken," whispered May. "Use Overheat."

The giant Pokemon started heating up, and let out a huge blast of fire. The attack had no affect on the van.

"Don't you think I'm smart?" said the kidnapper. "I got a van that will not burn or explode in anyway."

"_That voice," _thought May. _"It can't be."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

The Wedding Part, 12:00

Ash had spotted Brock adoring all of the girls(as usually.) He called Misty and Drew over to him.

"Hey Brock." said Ash. "Do you have a minute?"

"What is it?" asked Brock.

"Can you help us with this?" said Ash as Drew showed him the note.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Brock had fully looked over the note. He was stunned.

"So this is supposed to be some sort of ransom not saying Drew has to give him some sort of a cup to let May go?" explained Brock.

"Yep." said Misty. "But what kind of cup?"

"I know." said Drew. "It's the ribbon cup."

Stunned, Ash asked "But haven't you been training for that cup all you life, Drew?"

"I know," said Drew. "But May is more special to me."

"But it says here after you give the cup to the guy," said Misty. "There is something else you must do."

"What would it be?" asked Brock. "If Brendan was the kidnapper, what would he want of you?"

"He would want me to call off the wedding." said Drew, in tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The van came to a stop at a dark house. The kidnapper pushed May out of the van. Two guards pressed a button and that little house became a tall, scary castle. They then took May by her arms and brought her inside. She saw a figure in a throne-looking chair and was pushed down to the floor. The figure stood up and started walking towards her.

"Well, well, well look who it is." said the man. "How have you been May? Have you kept in touch with your friends?"

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" shouted May in tears.

"You don't remember me, hun?" asked the man. "Maybe this will help!" The man walked up to May and became visible.

"Harley?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Misty, Brock, and Ash looked at Drew with a astonished face.

"He won't let you two get married?" said Misty. "But you love May."

"Why would he do that?" asked Ash.

"Because," said Drew, sobbing, "Brendan would set it up that he marries May, not me."

"May would never do that." said Misty. "She wouldn't marry anyone but you."

"I have to choose between her freedom or not." said Drew. "If I choose for her to not marry Brendan, she will never be set free. I care for her freedom before out marriage"

"Drew, love is special," Misty said. "Brendan can't stop you and May's love from burning."

"We don't know even if it was him." said Brock. "And we should go find out."

----------------------------------------------------------------

May couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was her old rival, Harley."

"Harley, what do you want with me?" asked May.

"What every coordinator wants." said Harley. "The Grand Festival's own Ribbon cup."

"How does that connect to me?" asked May.

"Simple." said Harley. "Drew will be entering the Grand Festival this year. All I had to do is write him a ransom note that if he gives me the cup plus another task, I will set you free to him."

"What is the other task?" asked May.

"He must call off your wedding." said Harley. "And you will marry my cousin."

"Drew would never sacrifice his love for me!" screamed May. "And he would never give up the ribbon cup."

"He must, or you will never see him again." snickered Harley. "Guards, take her to the dungeon." The two guards took her to a dark cell and tossed her in it. She knelt down, sobbing and praying for hope to live.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan was talking on his cell when Ash called him over to the table. He walked over and sat down.

"Brendan, we know you like May." Drew said. "And you are jealous because we are engaged but did you kidnap her?"

"I didn't." Brendan said. "But I know who did.

"Who?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

May felt weak now and suddenly fainted. Harley walked down the stairs and saw the collapsed May. He thought to himself:

"_Now, with May apart from Drew, she will not be a pain. If my cousin gets married to her, I can become the top coordinator. And with those two apart, they will be no match for me. I could destroy them both and ruined their chances to become any more powerful then I am."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Wow This chapter is mixed up. I am going to start to write the next chapter right after I post this one because the next one is soooooo good.

Hey guess what! My robotics team had a competition today and we got 4th. Go us!!

R&R No flames.


	5. The truth

I can't wait for you to read this chapter. The end will come soon, but not yet. Lol

Disclaimer- I might like to be hyper and pokemon, but I don't own it. The Pokemon part. I am hyper!!:-)

To the Story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the wedding:

"So who did it, Brendan?" asked Misty.

"My cousin, Harley." said Brendan with an evil smirk on his face. "But I'm working with him now." He called out a name and a bunch of guards closed the doors of the party and tied Misty, Drew and Ash to their chairs.

"Why? Harley is a horrible person." asked Ash.

"Yea. So what." said Brendan. "The only thing I care about is that if Drew here gets married or not."

"You can't choose my future or May's just because you want to." said Drew. "I bet she would say the same. You are becoming way too obsessed with the fact that May is engaged and she is engaged to me."

"Well right now," said Brendan. "I just need to bring you to see Harley. He wants to talk about the ransom to you, Drew." Brendan then took out a can of gas and everyone but him fell asleep. He untied Drew and brought him to a red BMW. After putting him in the back, Drew soon woke up, but by then they were parking into the same place May was taken. When he got out, Drew saw the van next to him back doors were open and the walls were burned.

"_Mat must have been brought in that," _he thought. _"So that means she must be inside."_

Drew was brought into the castle but stood in the room waiting for Harley. He then saw Harley walk in with two guards following each grasping May, who had recently woken up from fainting. She had her same dress on but Harley had his tailor fix her up for Harley's meeting with Drew.

"Well, look who it is?" said Harley. "Drew, is that you?"

"Uh yeah?" said Drew. "What's up? I doubt this is why you wanted me."

"You're right." said Harley, his voice turning much more evil. "This is." The two guards came into view with May in their arms.

"May…." said Drew softly. "So what do you want to talk about, Harley?"

"Come with me," Harley said. "And I will tell you."

Harley thought of something while he was walking.

"You know what, Drew," said Harley. "I have to go talk to Brendan. You can talk to May if you want." Drew blushed when heard this but agreed with Harley. May wondered to herself why Harley did that. If she knew Harley better than everyone else, she thought he wouldn't want her and Drew even communicating. Harley left the room and May sat down. Once he left, Drew started to take something out of his pocket.

"Here, May," he said. "Take this." Drew handed her a cell phone, May's cell phone that she left in her hotel room.

"Thanks, Drew." she said hugging him.

"If you are in a lot of trouble, just us it." said Drew. "At least I know where you are." Drew started walking into the other room.

"Hey Drew," May said stopping him. "After this is all over, it will probably be time for the wedding."

"Hopefully," said Drew softly, "Hopefully there is the wedding." Drew said goodbye to May and wished her luck there. Then he entered the room Harley was in. He was sitting down, ready for Drew to arrive.

"Sit down, Drew." said Harley much more evilly. Two guards came and force Drew into the seat and wouldn't let him escape. Harley stood up and pulled out the ransom note his men had left at the table four ours ago.

"So, Drew, I see you got my note." snickered Harley. "This note is exactly what I wanted you for. You see, my plan is to gain trust with May. If I don't, she would be so stressed and will hate me. If she trusts me, I can get her to do anything I want."

"So you are trying to trick her just as you did in the grand festival." said Drew.

"BINGO, Drew! Now with you. I want you to win the Grand festival and claim the title for me!" said Harley.

"Or else what?" asked Drew.

"Or else you will never see your fiancée ever again." said Harley. "We don't want that, now do we Drew?" Drew swallowed.

"Speaking of May, I said I have another task for you and I said I will tell you after the Grand festival." said Harley. "I actually am going to tell you now."

"I already have an idea of what it is." Drew said, tearing. "You want me to call off the wedding in order for May to be free, right."

"Not completely right." said Harley. "Either May marries my cousin, Brendan, or else and you know what the 'or else' is."

"I think I get the note, now." said Drew backing away. "Anything else?"

"No. That is it." said Harley. "Guards, take him to the door." The guards did as they were asked of.

"Oh and Drew," Harley. "Remember what would happen if you don't do as you were asked." Drew turned around and walked out the door. He then ran to catch the next bus for the hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hotel, 3:08am

Everyone had woken up and started partying again. Drew ran in looking for Ash and Misty. He found them sitting at a table in the corner. Drew began to walk over to their table.

"Ash, Misty, you're ok." said Drew.

"Drew, where were you before?" asked Ash. "We all fell asleep."

"So did I." said Drew. "Brendan took me to where Harley and May were."

"Did you see May? Is she ok?" asked Misty.

"I did see May. She said she was doing fine." said Drew. "I gave May her cell, just in case."

"Why did Harley bring you to his place and let you loose?" asked Ash.

"He has an evil plan and he told it to me." said Drew. "He told me what I have to do to ever see May again."

"Why don't you tell May now?" asked Ash. "She has her cell."

"I told her to keep it off and call me if any emergencies." said Drew. "It is probably off by now, and I don't want to scare her."

"She has to find out, Drew." said Misty. "Better now than later."

"I just don't want her freaking out." said Drew. "I don't want her scared of what will happen."

"We should get to bed." said Ash. "It's late. You should go too, Drew. Isn't next week the Grand Festival?"

"Yea." said Drew. "I better start training. Good night."

"See ya, Drew." said Ash. "Ash and Misty went to tell the hotel that the party was over. Drew continued up the stairs. When he reached the top, he saw an old lady, the same one May had helped a few hours before. She was looking at Drew but then saw a ring an engagement ring on his finger but no wedding ring.

"Excuse me," said the woman. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Drew, would it?"

"It is." said Drew. "How did you know that?

"I met your fiancée a few hours ago." she said. "She helped me when I was being mugged. She is a very nice girl. You are a very lucky man."

"Thanks." said Drew. He started up the stairs when he suddenly stopped.

"Excuse me, but did you see my girlfriend when she was kidnapped?" asked Drew.

"I saw the mugger with a bag, and he was talking to someone in Room 348." said the lady.

"Thank you." said Drew.

"Your welcome, dear." said the lady. Drew shot down the hall and ran to the front counter. He asked who was staying in Room 348. The man behind the desk said it was Brendan.

"_So, he can't just being used by Harley._"thought Drew. "_He must have been getting something out of it_, _besides marrying May._"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Harley's castle, the next day

May had been given a room to sleep in from Harley. She still felt scared, but now she could call Drew or her friends if she was in a lot of trouble. She wanted to be freed, but Harley said he would let her go as soon as he told her his surprise. She knew she could watch the Grand festival on TV. She just wished she could be in it. She remembered when Drew actually asked her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_May had just met Brendan and had gotten home. She had gone to watch Brendan when her mom called her. _(If you read chapter 2 this is at the end of the match. If you didn't, boo you!!) _May had gone to her mom to see what it was. _

"_It's Drew." said her mom holding up a phone. She took it and said hi. _

"_Hey May, I was just wondering if I could get over to your place a little early. My train was actually on time." said Drew._

"_Sure." replied May._

"_Oh yea." said Drew. "I sent you a letter the other day. Did you get it yet?"_

"_Not yet." she replied. "I hope it comes soon." _

"_Ok. See you soon." said Drew. _

"_Bye" said May. She hung up and ran to the front door. Someone had rang the bell. It was the mail._

_May looked in the mail for Drew's letter. Finally she found it. She read it. It said:_

_Hey_ _May, _

_You know what time of year it is. The grand festival is coming up. I was wondering if you would want to come with me to it. I had gotten my five ribbons and I would really like it if you come._

_Love,_

_Drew_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

May remembered that she went with him that year, one year ago. She actually proposed to him on that day. She felt sad because she couldn't go this year. She sat on her bed and began to cry. She felt a burning fire inside of her. She just hoped that everything would work out fine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Drew:

Drew had been training all day for this competition and was ready for it.

"_I got to win this._" he thought. "_I just got to!!_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter five. It took a while to write. Right now there is 1,751 words in it.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's! (If you don't celebrate Christmas)

PS I will try to have a new chapter up soon. I maybe could get it up on Christmas day, but I don't know.

PSS The last time this story was flamed. If you don't like the story, don't review. If you flame, I will delete your review. Thank you and have a nice day. :-)


	6. The Grand Festival

Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Guess what tomorrow, January 3rd, is My 13th Birthday! Thanks everyone for reading this!

Disclaimer- I will destroy the earth! Oh yeah, I don't own Pokemon. All I own is Loretta, who you will see as the previous top coordinator.

And we will be right back after this message.

_Do you enjoy tormenting? Do you have someone to torment every day? If yes, join the Torment Club. We are, for the moment, located in Asia. Join us by calling 1-555-Torment. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Drew started to train and train. He would train more than he actually socialized. After 5 months of training(which was then May)the Grand Festival started. Drew was ready to enter and knew how hard training he had done.

"Come on, Roselia." said Drew. "Let's get to the stage."

"We'll, look who it is!" said a voice from behind him. Drew spun around to see Solidad, his old rival.

"Solidad, it's been a while." he said. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?" she answered.

"Fine." he said.

"I haven't seen you in contests. When did you win your ribbons?" she asked.

"I won some of the first few contests." Drew said. "I was really busy this year."

"With your girlfriend!" teased Solidad. "Where is May, anyway?"

"Long story." said Drew. "I'll tell you later."

"Harley isn't here either." said Solidad. "Is he part of it?"

"Yeah." said Drew. "Big part! He is actually the reason she isn't here. You weren't at the Grand Festival last year, were you?"

"Nope." Solidad said. "I had my honeymoon during the festival."

"Since when were you dating?" teased Drew.

"Since we were younger." she said. "I just never told you guys."

"How mean!" Drew joked.

"You never told May you liked her when you were a kid." said Solidad. "Why do you think I told her?"

"Yeah maybeeeeeeeee, what?! said Drew. "When did you tell her?"

"The night I met her." she said. "She never told you?"

"NO!!" exclaimed Drew. "No one did."\

"Poor you." Solidad teased. "Well, I got to go. See you later, Drew."

"See ya." Drew said, walking off. He started heading for the hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, still at the Grand Festival….

"Welcome to this year's Grand Festival, everyone!" said Lillian. "Let me hear you." Everyone in the crowd screams, including Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, and Pikachu, who had come to support Drew. (Weird, it is usually Ash, Brock and Max would support May! ROFL)

Drew watched from back stage, checking each coordinator's moves, and comparing them to his combination. He knew he would be going up soon.

"And next up is one of our old top coordinators, Solidad!" announced Lillian. Solidad strutted down to the stage. The crowd cheered.

"Lapras, let's go!" yelled out Solidad. ""Now use surf." A water dragon looking creature came out of its ball and started to shoot water and surf on top of it.

"Now, Ice Beam!" she yelled again. The pokemon started to shoot out a very powerful beam of ice. The water started to freeze and made a sculpture of itself. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow!" said Lillian. "A perfect combination of surf and ice beam. Let's see what our judges think."

Lillian turned to look at three people at the side.

"Amazing use of those two attacks." said the first one, Mr. Contesta.

"Remarkable." said the next one, a short man who appeared to not say his name.

"Splendid work, dear." said Nurse Joy, the last judge.

"Next up is our boy who puts the win in winner, Drew!" exclaimed Lillian. Drew walked out on stage and took out a pokeball.

"Go Roselia." he cried. Roselia jumped out of her ball. "Use petal dance!"

Roselia started to shoot a whirlwind of pink petals out of her rose.

"Now, Razor Leaf."

Roselia stopped shooting out petals and shot fierce leaves. The leaves hit the petals and cut through them, creating a beautiful sight of colors and glittering. The crowd went crazy and cheered especially hard. The judges commented and Drew left the stage. Up in the crowd, Ash agreed with the judges. Drew did a beautiful job.

Backstage, Solidad waited for Drew to enter the room. She stared at him with a big smile, knowing what to tell him. Drew entered the room, glancing at the other contestants. He saw Solidad's smile.

"Great job, Drew!" she said. "Something's got you pumped."

"I've been training hard." he answered back. "I have got to win the cup!"

"I've never seen anyone who has been this pumped for the Grand Festival." she said. "What's with you?"

"I said I'll tell you later." Drew said.

"You said that before." Solidad answered. "It is later."

"Ugh ok." he shrugged. "I'll tell you." Drew started to explain to Solidad about Ash and Misty's wedding. He mentioned Harley's plan and what he had to do.

"So you have to win him the cup?" asked Solidad. "Why doesn't he just win it himself?"

"I don't think he got all of his ribbons and he didn't even wanted to." said Drew. "He just wants to win the cup."

"So you have to win this just to get married?" asked Solidad.

"Not exactly." said Drew. "It's worse. If I win it, I'll get to see May one last time before she gets married. She doesn't even know it yet, but she has to get married to Harley's cousin, Brendan."

Drew started to cry a little after the last sentence. He stopped and walked away only to give a "see you" to Solidad. Solidad herself started to cry, but walked back up to her hotel room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May, herself, was watching the Festival on T.V. She was amazed at everyone's performances, but she was amazed at Solidad's and Drew's. She knew Solidad was great, but she was amazed at how great she had gotten over the years. She was amazed how much practice Drew had put into training his pokemon, too. May turned off the TV and lay in her bed, hoping for Drew to win.

May woke up the next day and heard Brendan and Harley fighting. She snuck downstairs and saw them. They were having a battle.

"Cacturn, cotton spore!"

"Spearow, counter that."

"Ha ha."

"No! Spearow, get up!"

"Spearow is unable to battle. Cacturn wins. The victory goes to Harley!" announced the referee. May had showed up at the end of the battle. She watched them talk afterwards.

"Great battle, Brendan." said Harley. "But you already know what your prize is."

"Of coarse." said Brendan. "Thank you ever so much, Harlet."

"Wait a minute!" snapped Harley. "We still need that idiot Drew to hand her over."

"Oh sure." said Brendan. "But at this rate, we can get Drew to hand over a country. He would do anything for his sweet little May."

"I know." said Harley. "And I hope you love your new wife." May gasped.

"Thanks cus!" replied Harley. The boys walked off. May, on the other had, was amazed and scared.

"I have to marry Brendan!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. Sorry. It's a little short. The next one will be longer. R&R

Happy birthday to ME!


	7. The help

Hey peeps! It's Cornelia-lover. I've been busy but I still get to write this! YAY!! Oh well. My life this week has been BORING!! The best part was this kid in my 7th grade has a tiny mustache. He's 12! But that's it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Oh! Look a penny……… yeah I don't own pokemon blah blah blah ………… I'm going to name my penny Bob.

About "Solidad." I got reviews saying I spelled her name wrong. I am getting this spelling from That is proof, and it sounds like it, but I saw it from New York so it could be different.

On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the Grand Festival, Solidad woke up bright and early. She had thought about what Drew had told her the day before. Solidad knew this was special to him, and she decided to help him. She got dressed and went to see Drew.

"Hey!" Solidad said when she saw him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Drew answered. "I think…"

"Come on Drew." she urged him. "You have been to a million of these Grand Festivals. You can win. You just have to be more positive."

"I guess," he said. "But it's hard. I'm really worried about May."

"She's ok." Solidad said. "I know it. Come on. Let's go."

But was May fine?…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May was astonished by this news she had recently heard. She crept upstairs and fell onto her bed. She released all of her Pokemon and started to cry.

"_How could this happen?" _she thought. _"I am engaged and I have to give up my wedding?" _

She then snapped out of it and sprang up.

"Wait a minute." she said. "If I'm going to marry Brendan, Drew is worrying about winning the Grand Festival for nothing!"

She took out her cell phone and started to turn it on.

"I have to tell Drew."

She started to dial the numbers, but stopped.

"_That wouldn't help me, now would it May?!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back, everyone, to this year's Grand Festival." Lillian said. "You all saw yesterday's performances, and now the top 32 coordinators will appeal for us to break it down into the top 16. Those 16 will be paired up to battle tomorrow. So let's get busy!"

The crowd cheered and yelled while a boy ran onto stage and threw a Pokeball.

"Go, Ursaring!" he yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few performances, Lillian called Solidad. She came up and called out Slowbro. It preformed an ice beam and then psychic. The ice turned to drops and it started hailing. After her, Drew did a silver wind attack with Masquerain followed by a hidden power. Soon enough, the round was over. Lillian announced to everyone that the results would be up later that night. Solidad and Drew stayed back to go see Ash and company.

"Great round, Drew." Solidad said. "I actually thought you would be too worried."

"So did I." Drew said. "But my mind is on a different subject."

"What is it?" Solidad asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Drew smirked.

"Because…" Solidad said, acting like a baby.

"Funny." Drew said, laughing. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." said Solidad. "I just like to see a smile on your face!"

"Well, you got it." said Drew. "Take a picture, though. It'll last longer."

"Come on Drew." Solidad said, but was interrupted by her cell. She took it and opened it. Solidad walked away, talking on her phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a good half hour, Solidad returned from her phone call.

"Hey Drew." she said. "I got to introduce you to someone."

"Who?" he asked.

"You'll see!" she said, pulling him.

A few minutes later, Solidad and Drew were standing in front of Solidad's hotel room. She opened the door and inside stood a tall, handsome man.

"Hey hun." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I have someone for you to meet."

"Cool." he said.

"Drew, this is my husband, David." Solidad said. "David, this is my old rival, Drew."

"Nice to meet you." David said, reaching his arm out to shake Drew's hand.

"Same." Drew said returned his handshake. Just then, David noticed Drew's engagement ring.

"Well, I see I'm not the only man here with that ring." he said with his eyes on Drew's ring.

"Yeah." Drew said, turning his smile into a frown. "I guess……"

"What's wrong?" asked David.

"It's a long story." he said.

"That's what you told me!" Solidad said. "It's not that long. If you want, I'll tell him."

"Sure." said Drew.

"You see, Drew is engaged but…" Solidad. Said. "His fiancée was kidnapped. She would be let free if Drew won this cup. And she also would have to marry his cousin, Brendan."

"Wow." David said. "I'm really sorry. I just don't get why the kidnapper took her but just wants the ribbon cup."

"Harley always hated her, even since we were kids." Drew said. "He just is jealous that he can never beat her. Even if he does, her friends, her brother, or I have her back."

"I'm sorry, Drew." David said.

"The only thing is that May doesn't know she has to marry Brendan yet." Drew said in relief.

Or does she………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May awoke to see a new room, not even relizing she had been asleep. She turned around and saw bars around the room, and Harley, standing on the other side of them.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." Harley snickered.

"Where am I?" May asked, still sleepy.

"You're in the part of my palace no one knows about." Harley said. "I need to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead." she said.

"Ok! How do you know you have to marry Brendan? How did you know Drew was to win this cup for nothing? Why did you leave your room?" Harley asked.

"I actually heard you two fighting when I was in my room." May said. "Why did you send Drew off not knowing I was not to marry him?"

"I never said he didn't knew." Harley said. "He knows alright. He just didn't want you to be scared. Right now he is in the festival just to free you. You will have to marry Brendan or you get to marry no one."

"_Drew knew?" _thought May. _"He is just competing so I won't be Harley's slave for the rest of my life."_

"Why does it matter who I marry?" May asked.

"Ok." Harley said. "One: I'm tired of you having your own Prince Charming. If you two get married, it will be even worse! And two. My cousin is completely in love with you. He just hates Drew. See? We have something in common!"

May tried to get up, but fell back to sleep. She knew, whatever happened, her life would be a nightmare forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew and David continued to talk until Solidad broke them up.

"Hey guys." she said. :Look what I found." The boys rushed in to see her on her bed with old pictures.

"These are the pictures of the Kanto Grand Festival." she said.

"Look." said Drew. "This is a picture of some of us."

Drew picked up a picture of him, Solidad, Ash, Max, Brock, Pikachu, and May. They all looked pretty happy and pumped for the festival.

"Is this her?" asked David. He was pointing to May.

"Yeah." Drew said. "That was back when we were only rivals."

The three looked at pictures until 10 pm. Drew left and walked down the halls to his room. He then heard a sound.

"_Eevee!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: That's chapter 7. R&R before I get too hyper.

Drew: We don't want that, know do we?

Me: Get back in the story, Drew!

Roselia: Yeah, Drew.

Drew: _Oo_

Me: _Oo_

Drew: This will scar me for life.

Me: Yeah. Whatever. R&R!!

Roselia: R&R.


	8. The surprise

Hey people. Sorry about my lack of updates. I was working on my other story. Well, this chapter will be a good one……… I hope. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, I wouldn't be writing a story of it. And…I would have lots and lots of money.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Drew looked behind his back. There was nothing there.

"I could of sworn I heard…" he didn't get to finish. Sitting it front of him was a tiny Eevee.

"Well, look at who we have here." Drew said, rubbing its head. "You look so familiar." Then he noticed Eevee had a collar on with a slip of paper attached to it.

"I knew it…" he said softly. Drew took the piece of paper and unraveled it. He skimmed it over and than took Eevee and the note. He then started running back up the way he came. He then reached the hotels main desk, with Nurse Joy greeting people behind it.

"Nurse Joy!" Drew said, panting.

"Hello Drew." she said, smiling softly. "What would you need?"

"Do you know what room Ash and Misty are staying in?" he asked.

"Let me check." she said, turning to her computer. "They seem to be in room 178."

"Thanks." he said, running off.

"Anytime, Drew." Nurse Joy said, waving as he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, May woke up from her sleep. She heard Brendan and Harley talking upstairs, but this time, she couldn't go hear what they were saying. She try to listen in.

"Harley, how did she hear us?" shouted Brendan. "That was the part of the plan she wasn't supposed to know."

"Don't blame me." He shouted back. "You're the one with the big mouth."

"Ugh!" Brendan said. "We shouldn't be arguing. We can change the fact that she knows."

"Right." Harley said. "All we have to do is make sure that Drew doesn't find out she knows that."

"What do we do with May?" Brendan asked.

"We got to just keep her downstairs." Harley said. "She just can't make contact with her fiancé. If those two get contact, our whole plan is out the window."

"I'm going to go check on her." Brendan said, walking down the stairs.

May heard him say this and got into a position so he wouldn't see her eavesdropping.

"What do you want?" May asked.

"Just checking on you." Brendan said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." said May

"Good." Brendan replied. "I want you to feel perfect."

"Brendan, can I ask you a question?" asked May. "Why are you helping Harley?"

"Well…" Brendan started. "I told him about the day I met you. I said you were nice and pretty and smart and…basically perfect. Then he told that he knew you."

"I did know Harley." May started. "He was my rival in my contests and Grand Festival." Then her spirit died.

"I met him at the Izabe contest. He was my rival in the finals, actually. He acted like he was so nice, but it was all a trick. Nothing better came out at the Hoenn Grand Festival."

"Well…" Brendan said, continuing. "After that, he told me about you and Drew, how you were rivals and all and when you were young and in contests. Then I mentioned that I met him and he was dating you. Harley went crazy. He said it was horrible."

"Why is that horrible?" May asked.

"Harley said that you and Drew together was horrible because he couldn't stand you two apart." Brendan said. "Together, Harley said he would have no chance in beating you and destroying your life."

"Why do you care about that?" asked May.

"I don't." Brendan said. "I just thought you were so great when I met you and I hated myself for not meeting you before you had a boyfriend. From that moment on, I hated Drew."

"You never really knew him." May sobbed. "And know you never will."

Brendan felt something inside of him, but forgot about that feeling.

"Then.." he continued. "Harley told me of this plan and explained my part, and my reward. I automatically agreed."

"Do you still agree?" May asked.

"After what I've done, no, but I have to change that because of my reward. See, because of this, I get you, and that's all I want."

"If you actually loved me," May shouted. "You would let me go."

"Actually.." Brendan replied. "If I loved you, I would keep you here so you can be my bride."

May kept sobbing as Harley came down to see what was taking Brendan so long.

"May," said Harley. "Can I see your Pokemon for a second?"

"Sure." she said. She handed over Bulbasaur, Skitty, Blaziken, Beautifly, Squirtle, and Munchlax. Harley counted them.

"Where's Eevee?" Harley asked. May was about to give him the pokeball when she remembered she had sent Eevee to give a note to Drew.

"Uh…. I can't find Eevee." May lied.

"I saw its Pokeball earlier." he said. "There it is."

May gave him the ball that he pointed to. He tried to release Eevee, but nothing happened.

"Eevee isn't in here, now it is?" he asked May. Then he saw the pad May wrote the letter on with a page missing.

"Brendan, go get the van." Harley yelled. "Looks like someone broke the rules…"

"_I really hope Drew got the letter already….._" May thought. "_And I really hope Harley can't find him._"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Drew finally reached room 178. He knocked on the door slightly. Ash opened the door.

"Hey Drew." Ash said. "What's wrong?"

"This." he replied. Drew took the paper in his hand and opened it. Then he laid it down on the table. Misty saw Drew come in and went to see what the boys were looking at.

The note read:

_Dear Friends,_

_A few nights ago, I overheard Harley and Brendan talking to each other. Sadly, I overheard that I had to marry Brendan, and, frankly, Haley heard me eavesdropping. I fell asleep after he told me heard me. A few hours later, he questioned me about why I was eavesdropping. Right now, he doesn't know Eevee was gone. I hope you can find Eevee good use, but keep it there. I can't communicate anymore, so take my word that I'm fine. _

_Love, May_

"So…" Ash said. "May already knows the bad news."

"Wait a second." Drew said "Harley said his whole plan was to not let May know that."

"So…" Misty said. "Since she knows now, Harley's main goal would to not let Drew know that May knows that."

"But now I do know." Drew said. "So if Harley found out that May wrote this letter, he is going to be furious and probably will come after me."

Suddenly, Drew's cell started to ring.

"It's May." Drew said. He was just about to pick it up.

"Hold on." Misty said. "May said we can't communicate with her, so Harley probably took her phone."

"Well lets see what he wants." Drew said, opening his cell. "Hello?"

"Drew, this is Harley." Harley said on the other voice.

"Harley?" Drew said. "What would you like?'

"I've decided to actually watch the Grand Festival from its stands. So Brendan and I, along with your girlfriend, are going to be watching you. Is that ok?"

"Fine with me." Drew said. "But why all of a sudden you are coming?"

"I got something to do for a friend." Harley lied, turning to look at May. "So, could you check in a room for us?"

"Only one?" asked Drew.

"Two, actually." Harley said. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok, sure." Drew said. "I'll meet you there."

"Oh and Drew," Harley said. "Don't think this is just an opportunity to see your girlfriend, because I doubt you'll see her much."

"Whatever." Drew said. "We'll I got to go get you those rooms." After that, he hung up.

"What did he want?" asked Ash.

"Harley, Brendan, and May are checking into this hotel." said Drew. "Harley says he has something to here."

"Well, May's coming….will you get to see her?" asked Misty.

"Not much." Drew said. "But she is better off her than back at Harley's place."

"Hold on." Misty said. "Harley wouldn't just come to see the festival. There got to be something linked to here and Harley."

"Let's talk about it later." Drew said. "I got to check in Harley to his rooms." Drew ran downstairs to the front desk.

----------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, Harley did arrive with his cousin and May. Drew had just finished checking them in. He was waiting in the lobby when he heard Harley come in.

"Drew, darling, you didn't mention on the phone that this place was this beautiful." Harley squealed. "This place is to die for."

"Well, I'm happy you like it." Drew said. "But please don't act like I own it. Or are you just trying to be nice for once."

"Trying? For once?" Harley laughed. "When have I ever done something bad to you?" Drew pointed at May, while smirking.

"So Drew," Harley said, changing the subject. "What rooms do we have?'

"Rooms 249 and 250." he replied, still laughing a little. "Do you need help finding them, or can you do it?"

May started to giggle. Harley got angry at Drew.

"I think I can find it." Harley said. "Just in case I need you, what room are you in?"

"I have room 209." Drew said. "But I will probably be out most of the time training. And if I'm not, I'll be at Solidad's or Ash's room."

"Well, I think I can find you." Harley said. Then Drew's phone rang. He took it and read to caller ID. It was Solidad.

"Hey Solidad." Drew said. "What do you need?"

"I got to show you something, Drew." Solidad said. "I think you will like it."

"Ok I'll be right there." Drew answered. "Harley, I got to go. I talk to you later."

"Fine. But at five tonight, I need to see you." Harley said.

"Where would that be?" asked Drew.

"The Fancy Lobster." Harley. "And Drew…."

Drew spun around.

"Look nice."

----------------------------------------------------------------

About 5 minutes later, Drew arrived at Solidad's room. Solidad was sorting through some pictures when she saw Drew.

"Drew!" she said. "I heard Harley is here. Did you see him?"

"Yeah." he said. "He is going up to his room now."

"Well…" Solidad started. "I got a picture you have got to show May." She picked up an old looking picture. It was a picture of Solidad, May, Harley, and Drew.

"That was our second Grand Festival." said Drew. "That's the day you met May."

"You got to show it to her." Solidad said.

"I can't now." Drew said. "Her room is right next to Harley's."

"Later then." Solidad said.

"Sure thing." Drew said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Drew was walking down to see Harley at The Fancy Lobster when he ran into Ash and Misty.

"Hey guys." Drew said. "Where are you going?"

"To the Fancy Lobster." Ash said. "I got a free dinner there."

"Cool. Harley wants me to meet him there." Drew said.

"Why does he want to meet you there?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Drew said. "Why, is there something bad about there?"

"No…it's just ..well" Misty began. "The Fancy Lobster is a romantic restaurant. They hardly ever set seats up for more than two."

"What does Harley want, then?" Drew asked.

"No idea." Ash said. "But for your sake, I hope its something good."

"I'll go check it out." Drew said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

4 hours earlier

May was watching T.V. and thinking about being here.

"_At least I know Drew's ok, instead of being in a slump_." May thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, Brendan was standing outside of it.

"Brendan, what do you need?" May asked.

"I came to say I was sorry." Brendan said. "And I had asked Harley to let you go on a date with your boyfriend when we were still at his place."

"Why, thank you." May said. "But why did you do that for me?"

"I felt bad that you had to be prisoner to Harley, so I wanted you to feel a little better." Brendan said.

"I guess your not too bad after all." May teased. Brendan blushed.

"I got to go get ready." May said, hurring off.

"Oh, and May!" Brendan said. "It's a surprise for Drew, so if you see him, don't tell him."

"Ok!" she said. Then May continued runing down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Present

Drew continued walking until he got to The Fancy Lobster. He saw Harley and Brendan at the entrace.

"Drew, sweetheart, how are you?" Harley said.

"Fine, I guess." he answered. "So what do you need me for?"

"My cousin felt bad for May so he got you two a little gift." Harley said.

"Harley, we're at a five star resturant." Drew said. "What's the best thing you…?" He stopped short. Drew actually relised what his present was.

"You see. Harley said. "All of that talking for nothing. Now, if your wondering, I don't approve this right before her marriage to another guy, unless it's the groom with the idea."

"Uhhhhh…'" Dew stuttered. "Was that a good thing or bad?"

"Just go have fun." Brendan said. "Let me go get May. I believe she is still in her room."

"Sure thing." Drew said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

May still was getting her hair ready when she heard Brendan knock on the door.

"Come in." May yelled. Brendan walked in.

"Wow, you look great." Brendan said. May was wearing a long gold dress with her hair tied up in a bun with hair falling from it. She had matching heels and purse.

"So how do I look?" May asked, twirling around. Brendan's jaw dropped.

"Ok, dumb question." May said. "How do you think Drew will react?"

"Hard to say." Brendan said. "I think he will be amazed. Now, hurry up. Harley just told him the surprise."

"Ok." She said, hurring off.

"_I really hope something doesn't mess up tonight." _May thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 8. And it is Oh My Gosh 2480 words. Well R&R

Me: And, in the story, you can find out next chapter why Harley is being so nice.

Drew: Why is he being so nice?

Flygon: Weren't you listening? Next chapter.

Drew: Why are my pokemon talking to me?

Me: You know, in tht the game mystery dungeon, they all can talk.

Drew: How did you know that?

Me: I have red rescue team and I've got a lot of rare pokemon. (For Real)

Drew: Like what?

Me: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Latios, Latias, Entei, and Suicune.(For real people)

Drew: That is one weird game.

Me: You should get it because you are one weird kid.

Drew: No comment

Me: R&R


	9. The best night

Hey people. I know, it has been like a month and a half since I've updated. I have been really busy. One thing is that I got AIM. YAY!! I'm AshlingGirl, just in case you have questions. Anyway, I bet you have been really anxious to what happens next. One reason I haven't updated is because I know what this chapter is going to be, but it's a little hard to word. Oh, by the way, I am not going to write about every minute of May and Drew's date. I going to put that then went on it and a little surprise afterwards. Now, I think it is a great time to update, because in the US, where I hope most of us live, last night was pokemon movie 9. I loved it!! But, throughout the whole movie, I was wondering, who the heck is manaphy's dad. LOL!!

May: I miss manaphy. - starts crying -

Me: Don't worry May. He will come to see you again.

Drew: Who the heck is manaphy?

Me: Drew, be quiet.

Drew: I'M SERIOUS!!

May: ……..shows what you know.

Me: I agree.

Drew: You love to bring me pain.

May and Me: hmmm……………yep!

Drew: Why do I even ask??

May: On with the story!!

Me: THAT'S MY LINE!! - gets into cat fight with May-

Drew: Please… just continue.

----------------------------------------------------------------

May and Brendan were still walking down the hall to the restaurant. May suddenly stopped. Brendan looked back to see May with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, May?" Brendan asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Nervous! How are you nervous?" Brendan asked.

"I just haven't seen Drew in a while now." May sighed.

"You saw him this morning." Brandon exclaimed.

"You know what I mean!" May laughed. Brendan thought he saw May happy for the first time since he met her. He felt that he had gotten much more friendly with her.

"_How can I take May away from the ones she love?_" Brendan thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, here we are _mademoiselle._" Brendan teased.

"Thanks, Brendan." May said. She had a little giggle when she talked.

Harley and Drew were sitting at a table near the window. Harley glanced and saw May near the entrance.

"Well, look who's here." Harley said. Drew heard him and turned around. He saw May and Brendan standing at the entrance. After seeing May, his jaw dropped.

"_Don't look too shocked, Drew." _He thought to himself.

Harley walked over with Drew to go see the other two.

"Why, don't u look lovely May." Harley said. "Don't you think so, Brendan?"

"Of coarse." Brendan said. "But you know what they say, great girls should look good." May blushed. Drew felt as if to shoot Brendan in the head.

"Well, you two have fun tonight." Harley said, pushing them to a table. (Ok, for all you older readers, I don't mean THAT fun. I mean, kid fun.)

"You ready, May?" asked Drew.

"I think." She answered. They walked the rest of their way to a table.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harley's guest room

Harley had came back up to his room after seating May and Drew. He opened the door and sat at a table, when, all of a sudden, the telephone. It was one of his workers, and a good friend of Harley's. (Harley has friends?! OMG!!!)

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan decided to go to the pool after leaving from the restaurant. He was walking back up when he heard Harley still on the phone.

"Yeah, I let her have a last date with the goodie, goodie Drew." Harley said into the phone. "Why, you ask?? Because, if I keep those two together, it will hurt Drew more when I split them apart. That would ruin his life."

Brendan heard every word out of Harley's mouth. He was stunned.

"I know I don't like Drew," He said to himself. "But I can't let Harley hurt one of May's friends."

"May…that could hurt her as well."

Brendan was about to call her when he heard Harley come out of his room.

"Who are you calling?" Harley asked, as he noticed Brendan's phone.

"Uh……….no one." Brendan stuttered.

"What ev's" Harley said, walking off.

_"Where does he learn this stuff?" _Brendan thought. _"Oh well, I guess I'll tell May tomorrow." _With that said, Brendan walked toward his room for bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Drew had just gotten back from his date. He sat on his porch, gazing at the moon.

"This was the most perfect night of my life." He said to himself.

"It was pretty great, wasn't it?"

Drew turned around. Sitting on his bed was May, still dressed in her gown.

"Hey May." Drew said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to say goodnight." She said, smiling sweetly. "What are you up to?" She stood up and walked over to him.

"Just looking at the sky," Drew said. "And the stars, too. It's beautiful out tonight." He stood up and walked beside her. "Come look." Drew took May out to the porch.

"Wow, it's beautiful." May said. The two kept on gazing up at the stars. Drew then looked at May.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said. She looked at him and blushed.

"Thank you…" May said. Then she moved closer to him. He felt he knew what she was going to do. He made eye contact, and suddenly, they kissed. Not a little goodnight kiss, put a passionate kiss, one that Drew knew he would never forget. After a minute, they pulled apart. May was blushing and Drew was stunned.

"Well…" May said softly. "I'm pretty tired. Goodnight Drew." May was hardily in any hurry when she left.

"At least I know she cares just as much." Drew said. "I better get to bed, too. Tomorrow I have the Grand Festival." He jumped into bed and was asleep in no time.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harley happened to be on his porch when they kissed and saw the whole thing. He was about to blow his top.

"HOW DARE SHE!!" He yelled. "She knows she's getting married and she goes off and kisses Drew, and Drew of all people."

"I'll make sure Drew DOSEN'T win that cup!!" Harley said. "I might lose the cup, eh, but next year, I'll have no one stopping me to." He gave a little laugh and went back into his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, about the top of this chap where I talked. I started typing this a while ago, so Manaphy wasn't on last night. I have a lot of news too! I saw Pokemon Diamond/Pearl and got PEARL!! WOOT! I even almost beat it. I also have my Confirmation this Sunday May 20, 2007. I am so sorry about not updating in about 3 and a half months. I was very busy. Ill try to make the next chap much faster!! See ya!


	10. Author's Note

AN/////Um…..Yea….I'm so sorry!!! REALLY! :O IM SOOOOO SORRY!! Let's see….2 years……wonderful…..Seriously! I'm so sorry. School just hit me really hard! I'm in 9th grade now so….I started writing the next chapter last year! But the book I have is electronic and wont open…so I'm gonna remove the batteries soon! Again, sorry! I'm back now. And I'll have this story updated asap!


End file.
